La oportunidad de Yui
by Lord zoa
Summary: Yui no puede negar mas sus deseos por Rito, pero el destino le da una oportunidad de estar sola con el y no desaprovecha el momento (advertencia contenido Lemon)
1. chapter 1

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un One-shot muy especial sobre mi chica favorita de To-love Ru, esperó les gusté.

Sin mas que decir vamos a la historia.

La oportunidad de Yui.

Kotegawa Yui es reconocida cómo la delegada de la clase, siempre ante los "accidentes" de Yuki Rito con las demás chicas suele explotar y tachar todos esos actos indecentes, si ella terminaba involucrada en alguno de éstos en público suele golpearlo.

Pero lo cierto lo que no quería admitir, no frente a todos, es que ella ya comenzaba a disfrutar de aquellos encuentros.

Con el tiempo tras conocer a Rito y saber como es en realidad él, comenzó a florecer en su corazón un gran amor por el, uno que poco a poco va creciendo y que en sólo cuestión de tiempo la aria perder el control.

Con el tiempo no podía evitar fantasear con el, viéndose cómo una familia, imaginándose el momento en el que llegará Rito del trabajó y ella como la buena esposa dispuesta a complacerlo de cualquier forma o viéndose a si misma embarazada.

Éste era uno de ésos momentos, se encontraba totalmente sola en el salón de clases, el atardecer ya se asía presenté, se avía quedado para atender unos asuntos cómo delegada, pero le eran ahora casi imposible hacerlos ya que cómo de costumbre Rito cayó sobré ella frente a todos, terminando justó en un 69, con el enzima de ella, su falda había quedado alzada dejando ver sus pantis blancas y el rostro de Rito pegado a este.

El se había levantado rápido se disculpaba cómo podía pero eso no pudo evitar que Yui le diera una cachetada.

Después de ese incidente ella había salido del salón y esperó a que todos se fueran para cumplir tranquila con su trabajó.

—Estúpido Rito—Comentó Yui con una mezcla de enojó y tristeza—acaso no te das cuenta de que tu torpe forma de ser sólo ocasiona que me den mas deseos de ser tuya—Confesó con vergüenza pero a la vez se sentía calmada por no ser oída por nadie.

Intentó olvidar lo ocurrido y comenzó a reunir los libros que tenía que llevar finalmente la enfermería, después de todo la doctora Mikado los había prestado para su clase.

Pero antes de tomarlos la puerta del salón se abrió y dejó a Yui totalmente sorprendida, Rito había regresado.

—¿Kotegawa?—Preguntó Rito sorprendido al ver la—No sabía que aún estabas aquí.

—Bueno yo tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de irme—Le respondió con calma, pero estaba en el fondo nerviosa, al verlo frente a ella los recuerdos del reciente incidente la golpearon y le llegó una pregunta que hubiera esperado no pensarla, si en ése momento no hubiera estado nadie ¿hasta donde hubieran llegado?

—Ya veo—comentó Rito—Yo sólo regrese por que olvidé algo en mi lugar—Confesó tranquilo y se fue directo a su lugar, se agachó y sacó un pequeño libró que ahí tenía—Por cierto Kotegawa no era mi intención lo de hace rato—Se disculpó.

—Está bien no te preocupes fue un accidente—Respondió Yui rápidamente y desvío su mirada.

Rito interpretó eso cómo la vergüenza que ella debía tener por aquello, sentía que tenía que haber algo para compensarla, entonces notó los libros que estaban en el escritorio.

—¿Pensabas llevar ésos libros algún lugar Kotegawa?—Preguntó Rito con calma.

—Si los llevaría a la enfermería ya que le pertenecen a la doctora Mikado—Respondió Yui ya tranquila.

—Está bien en ése casó—Dijo Rito mientras se acercaba ya frente a estos los tomó—Yo los llevó por ti.

A Yui le sorprendió ésa acción al inició, pero era lógico que el aria algo así, siempre está ahí para ayudar cuándo es necesario.

—Gracias Rito—Le agradeció Yui y sin que el se diera cuenta su voz mostraba dulzura.

Ambos tomaron rumbo a la enfermería entonces Yui recordó algo.

Flashback.

—Kotegawa hoy tengo algunos que atender en mi casa así que toma la llave para que cierres después de dejar los libros que tomarás—Comentó Mikado tranquila.

—Por supuesto puede confiar en mi—Respondió Yui con seguridad.

Fin del Flashback.

Ella al recodar eso y ver a Rito ir frente a ella hicieron que se pusiera toda roja, ya no había rastros de alguien en la escuela y la doctora Mikado tampoco está, ante esto ella no podía negarlo está era una nueva oportunidad, una cómo la que tuvo al ir a la casa de Rito y estuvo a punto de entregarse a el.

Esta vez estaba determinada, el destino le dio un nuevo momento y no piensa dejar que Rito se le escapé, esta vez no permitiría que el autocontrol de Rito se sobreponga.

Esta idea la tenía feliz, no podía ir mas alegré en ese momento.

—Valla Kotegawa se ve qué éstas alegré—Comentó Rito tranquilo.

—Bueno que te puedo decir hoy para mi es un día especial—Le respondió mientras se colocaba frente a él y le dedicaba una sonrisa—Por cierto Rito acabó de recordar que además de dejar éstos libros hay algo mas que tengo que hacer ¿podrías esperarme?—Contó con su felicidad aún presenté.

—Claro no hay problema—Respondió Rito calmado.

Continuaron su camino en silencio, un silencio que por alguna razón era confortante para ambos.

Una vez frente a al enfermería Yui le abrió la puerta para que el pudiera ingresar, mientras el lo asía ella observó discretamente a los al rededores para asegurarse qué no hubiera alguien viéndolos.

Ya con Rito adentró y con la seguridad de que no había nadie más entró ella, cerró la puerta y sin que Rito se diera cuenta aseguró la cerradura con llave.

—Dejalos en el escritorio Rito y después toma asiento en aquélla cama no tardó—Dijo Yui tranquila y Rito asintió.

Mientras el realizaba aquellas indicaciones Yui fue al otro lado de la enfermería.

Rito desdé su lugar observaba su al rededor, en realidad no habí mucho que ver en aquél cuarto que ya ha visitado antes.

—Disculpa la espera—Se oyó la voz de Yui detrás de Rito.

—No hay proble aaaaaa—comenzaba a decir Rito pero no término de completar su frase ya que el estaba ahora todo nerviso y sonrojado.

Yui estaba frente a el usando sólo una de las batas de Mikado abierta, por lo que el podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Yui sólo cubierto por su panti blanca y un sostén blanco, ésa era un atuendo en el que sólo había visto a la doctora Mikado.

—Kotegawa ¿por qué éstas así?—Preguntó Rito muy nervioso y tapaba con sus manos sus ojos y volteando asía otro lado.

Cómo ella se lo esperaba Rito estaba nervioso, lo vio acercándose a la puerta y en cuanto llegó a ella ahí lo descubrió estaba totalmente cerrada.

—¿Necesitas esto?—Preguntó Yui de forma juguetona y levantaba la llave Rito sólo pudo observarla un poco antes de a sentir y volver a cubrir su vista—Púes tendrás que quitármela— así ante la poca vista que Rito tenía la colocó dentro de su sostén del lado derecho.

—Kotegawa esto es una broma verdad, Momo te pidió hacermela verdad—Comentaba Rito con la intención de entender el comportamiento de Yui.

—Nadie me pidió hacerlo—Respondió Yui un poco molesta—Lo hago por qué quiero—Dijo sería y al mismo tiempo se acercó a el y tomo su mano derecha.

Rito ante ése acto se sorprendió un poco y su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como ella misma colocaba su mano en su seno izquierdo.

—¿Kotegawa?—preguntó Rito todo rojo.

—Rito dime ¿puedes sentir mi corazón?—Le preguntó Yui en tono dulce.

A Rito lo sacó un poco de lugar aquélla pregunta.

—¿Sabes por qué late así de rápido ahora?—Lanzó otra pregunta Yui con el mismo tono de voz—Es por ti tonto, late asi por que yo—comenzó a confesar lo que mas quería decir pero ésas dos palabras no salían.

—Esto no puede ser cierto—pensó Rito con miedo—no puede ser que Kotegawa se me quiera confesar de está forma, no no puede ser así de seguro algo anda mal—Negaba lo que era obvió lo que pasaba frente a él.

Por su parte Yui ya no podía mas, aquéllas palabras que mas quería expresar no salían así que decio ir por su segunda opción.

—Kotegawa tal vez éstas equi—intentó hablar Rito pero fue callado por los labios de Yui unidos a los de él dejándolo aún mas fuera de sí.

Duró pocos segundos pero fueron valiosos para Yui.

—Eres un desvergonzado—Comentó Yui—Pensar que tus actos pervertidos, tu forma de actuar conmigo y los demás, con tan sólo ser tu has hecho que yo actúe de forma atrevida—Contó Yui mientras aferraba mas el agarre de la mano de Rito en su seno.

—Espera ya te lo dije Kotegawa yo no hago ésas cosas por que quiera—Respondió Rito todo avergonzado y sin perder el tono rojo que tenía su rostro.

—Eso lo sé—Le contestó Yui—Pero yo ya no puedo más, tengo un sueño que solo tu puedes ayudarme a lograr, tengo un deseó que solo tu me puedes cumplir—Confesó Yui con seguridad—Rito yo sueño con que podamos ser maridó y mujer, deseó poder tener dentro de mi vientre a tu hijo.

Aquellas palabras tenían a Rito atrapado, era cierto que el tenía que admitir qué Yui era linda y su forma de ser era sin igual, pero en realidad no sabía lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Por su parte Yui logró notar las dudas de Rito, su confesión había sido muy directa pero estaba ahora determinada por lo menos con ser capas de cumplir su deseo por lo menos, ella está justó ahora en su tiempo fértil y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Soltó la mano de Rito y sin darle tiempo de reacción de un tirón le bajó el pantalón juntó con sus bóxer, dejando a su vista el Pené de Rito.

Por lo que ella se agachó e introdujo ése miembro en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo y así éste comenzó a tener una erección.

Por su parte Rito no sabía que hacer las acciones de Yui fueron tan rápidas que lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse en la puerta.

Tenía que admitirlo ésa era una sensación agradable.

El placer comenzó a ser tal que su razón se apagó, con ambos brazos levantó a Yui y le retiró la bata, por si parte ella también actuó, le desabotono la camisa y se la retiró y luego le quitó la playera, el la recostó en la cama y sin darle acción colocó su rostro frente a su entrepierna, comenzó a succionar aquel lugar sobre la tela de su panti.

Kotegawa comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones nuevas y les gustaban bastante.

Rito ya sintiendo aquélla prenda de más se separó un poco de ella para poder retirarla.

Ya logrando su cometido regresó a su labor pero ahora usaba la lengua y la introducía dentro de su vagina, al mismo tiempo levantó su mano derecha hasta lograr alcanzar aquél sosten, lo levantó con algo de fuerza asía arriba y asi poder tocar directamente su seno y poder pellizcar sus pezones, con dicha acción sin darse ninguno cuenta la llave había caído al suelo.

De verdad Rito la tenía loca no podía dejar de gemir por aquéllos tratos, el duró así unos minutos hasta que logró hacer que Yui tuviera un orgasmo, Rito ante el sabor de Yui se encendió aún mas, ella lo había llevado hasta ése punto y ahora ya no había vuelta atras, se recostó sobré ella y la besó.

Yui con gustó lo correspondió, lo abrazó del cuello, comenzaron una lucha de lenguas mientras Rito comenzaba a entrar en ella.

Era cierto sentía algo de dolor pero lo disimulaba, no quería arruinar el momento.

De golpe Rito entró hasta el fondo por lo que Yui no pudo evitar morder el labio de Rito.

El sintió algo de dolor pero el de ella debía ser aun mayor, lo sabía ya que podía sentir el hilo de sangré que salía de ella y no daba queja alguna.

Se quedaron inmóviles un rato, sólo se daban ligeros besos en ese momento.

Una vez ya con confianza Rito comenzó un movimiento lento con sus caderas.

Aquélla acción ocasionó que Yui comenzará a gemir y levantó su rostro, ante esto su cuello quedo es puesto a Rito por lo que comenzó a besarla ahí.

Estuvieron unos minutos asi hasta que no eran capases de soportarlo mas.

Rito se levantó sin romper su unión y comenzó a dar embestidas mas fuentes y rápidas, por su parte Yui cruzó sus piernas en las caderas de Rito, el clímax estaba cerca y no dejaría que ninguna gota de el no terminará dentro de ella.

Al correrse Rito, Yui sintió su interior interior, su útero cálido ante aquélla sensación ella se corrió.

Una vez terminado Rito cayó recostado alado de ella y su razón volvió.

—No puede ser yo que acabó de hacer—Pensó Rito desesperado, pero aquella sensación desapareció al sentir como Yui lo abrasaba.

—Gracias Rito no sabes lo mucho que esperaba esto—dijo Yui con dulzura—Me alegra saber que mi virginidad se la entregue al chico que amo, si se la entregue a mi amado Rito.

Aquéllas palabras dejaron a Rito helado, no sólo tuvo relaciones con ella si no que ahora parecía que el la correspondía, se sentía de lo peor, no sabía que responderle.

—Rito no te preocupes se que tu no tienes claro tus sentimientos asía mí—con dichas palabras sacó Yui a Rito de sus pensamientos—Se que no sabes si tu me amas o no pero a mi me alegra mucho que por lo menos esta noche me dejarás sentirme cómo tu mujer—dichas palabras mostraban felicidad pero a la vez tristeza.

Rito suspiro, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, dejó de lado su miedo.

—Kote—Intento llamarla pero ella lo cayó con su dedo índice.

—Yui, llámame Yui—Dijo Yui con dulzura.

—Esta bien Yui—le respondió Rito calmado—Yui la verdad yo no se por que me deje llevar, claro tampoco quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti—comenzó a hablar con sinceridad—Yo no se muy bien lo que significas para mi, pero si esto para ti es muy especial, en ése casó creó que podemos darnos un tiempo para poder aclarar esto, lo que trató de decir es que deberíamos ir como es debido salir juntos para saber si de verdad puede haber algo entre nosotros y no solo un deseó carnal.

Las palabras de Rito dejaron a Yui sin habla, el no la estaba correspondiendo pero tampoco la estaba rechazando, el le estaba pidiendo un tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Ella ahora tenía la oportunidad de que de verdad su sueño de que Rito la consideré ser su esposa tenía la fortuna de intentar hacer que Rito de verdad se enamore de ella.

—Claro me parece bien—Respondió Yui con lágrimas en los ojos pero no eran de tristeza eran de alegría, ella había logrado alcanzar de alguna forma a Rito de una forma que ninguna de las otras han podido.

Después de eso ambos se vistieron, tardaron un poco mas en salir de lo que creían ya que no lograban encontrar la llave de la puerta.

Después de eso se fueron cada uno a su casa pero no sin antes darse un último besó en los labios para sellar su promesa de darse un tiempo.

Aunque Yui estaba mas feliz de lo normal, de verdad rezaba ahora por que éste momento le permitiera ser la madre del hijo de Rito y por lograr que Rito se enamore de ella.

Bien amigos aquí termina éste One-shot esperó les aya gustado, así como ami me gusto escribirlo.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	2. Otra oportunidad

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo una continuación de esta historia, si originalmente era un One-Shot pero dado a una encuesta que deje en Wattpad, donde podrían elegir el próximo escrito de este servidor antes de continuar con las otras dos historias que tengo, para no caer en un bloqueo, con dos votos a favor está historia se ganó el tener una continuación así que espero que les guste.

Sin más que decir pasemos al capítulo de hoy.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Yui había logrado unirse a Rito, aunque en este mes no pareciera que las cosas mejoren, pero tampoco empeoraban, en cuanto a su relación cotidiana, seguían el día a día como si lo que pasaron en la enfermería no hubiera pasado, aunque tampoco fuese que lo hubieran olvidado ya que Rito desde ese dia, tal y como ella se lo pidió, cuando la llama le dice Yui, cosa que en verdad ella disfrutaba y por otro lado los demás les sorprendidos el qué la llamara por su nombre y no por su apeido.

En este momento Yui se encuentra en la ducha tomando un baño relajante, necesitaba estar tranquila para lo que estaba por hacer, a pesar de ser solo las 6 de la mañana, estaba muy nerviosa, y no era para menos, ha pasado el mes desde que ella y Rito intimaron y su periodo ya tenía tres días de retraso, por lo que estaba lista para hacer la prueba de embarazo, pero aún así tenía miedo del resultado.

Terminó de ducharse y se cubrió con una toalla, luego se acercó al lavabo, ya que ahí abia dejado aquélla cajita, dudo por unos instantes.

—Tranquilizate, esto definirá completamente tu futuro, esto definirá todo— Se dijo a sí misma para calmarse.

Así dio un último suspiro abrió la caja y saco la prueba de embarazo y siguiendo el instructivo procedió a llenar el test.

Ya eran las diez de mañana, todos estaban ya en clase, el calor matutino recién comenzaba a sentirse y por primera vez Yui estaba distraída, estaba deprimida.

Todos lo notaron y no sabían que hacer, incluso el maestro lo noto pero no dijo nada, continúo con la clase con normalidad.

La campanada que marcaba el descanso sonó, el profesor salió del salón, Rito, Haruna y Lala al tener la oportunidad intentaron acercarse a Yui sin embargo ella se levantó de su asiento y salio del salón.

—¡¿Qué le pasará a Kotegawa?!— Preguntó Haruna preocupada.

—La verdad no lo sé sairenji, pero me preocupa que este así Yui— Respondió Rito mostrando también preocupación.

—Hay que ir y hablar con ella, tal vez así se anime— Comento Lala mostrando su siempre alegre forma de ser.

—Creo quien debería ir a hablar con ella debería ser solo Rito— Entró a la charla Risa

—¿Yo?— Preguntó Rito algo intrigado.

—Por supuesto, creo en este caso Yui solo confiaría en ti para hablar, es una corazonada que tengo— Respondió Risa segura de sus palabras.

Por alguna razón esa idea de Risa no era mala, así que sin más Rito salió en la búsqueda de Yui, dejando así a las chicas solas.

—Ojala salga todo bien— Comentó Haruna mostrando aún preocupación.

—Por supuesto que lo estará— Dijo Mio quien apareció detrás de Haruna y le tocaba los pechos.

Haruna se escapó del agarré de Mio con mucha vergüenza.

—Vamos no te pongas así Sairenji— comento entre risas Risa y siendo acompañada en aquella carcajada por Mio

Haruna por su parte solo seguía avergonzada.

—Risa ¿Por qué dices qué Rito es el único que debería hablar con Yui?— Preguntó Lala con curiosidad y llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el salón.

—¿A caso no se han dado cuenta?— Ahora preguntó Risa con sorpresa— Es obvio que ella solo confiaría en el por qué ella esta enamorada de Rito— Aquélla declaración dejó a todos en silencio— No dudaría que ella use su tentador cuerpo para seducir ahora a Rito antes de cerrar esta página de su vida— ahora bromeó con tono pícaro.

Nadie sabía que decir ahora estaban en Shock, nadie se imaginaba a la principal defensora de la moral emparejada con el ahora mas reconocido pervertido de la escuela, después del director.

—Ella debe de estar triste hoy por que debió a ver tomado la decisión de renunciar a sus sentimientos, ya que díganme cada cuando ella tiene la oportunidad de estar sola son Rito y aún si la tubería no suele llegar alguien y juntarse con ellos— Afirmó Mio sería y ahora dejó a los presentes algo preocupados por Yui.

—Si ella tomó esa decisión no me sorprendería que después de hablar con Rito se cambie de escuela, yo no soportaría estar cerca del que ame sabiendo que no podría estar a su lado— Añidio Risa ahora Seria— claro pero el que eso pase o no depende de Rito, por eso el es el único que puede hablar con ella.

—No puedo creer lo mal amiga que soy, nunca me di cuenta de que Yui se sintiera asi— Dijo con tristeza Lala.

—Yo no sé qué decir, todo debió de ser muy difícil para Kotegawa— comento ahora Haruna triste— Creo que ahora solo podemos confiar en que Yuki.

En cuanto a los demás que estaban presentes no decían nada, estaban sorprendidos por aquella revelación, por lo que algunos de sus compañeros varones estaban celosos ya que se afirmaba que Rito tenía a otra enamorada además de Lala, Haruna y Run en la escuela.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la escuela, Rito buscaba con desesperación a Yui, con las personas que se topaba les preguntó si la avían visto, le negaron que lo hubieran hecho, El da un giro en una esquina y choca con Mea, por lo que caen al suelo, ella se dio un senton por lo que terminó con las piernas abiertas, la falda de su vestido alzada, por lo que estaban a la vista sus pantys rojas y el rostro de Rito pegado en esa zona y su mano derecha terminó de alguna forma dentro de la ropa de ella y tocaba directamente su seno derecho.

—Rito Sempai está más atrevido de lo normal el día de hoy— Comentó Mea Feliz y tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Rito al ver esa posición en la que estaban se separo rápidamente, se disculpó por lo ocurrido y ayudo a Mea a pararse.

Ya de pie el le preguntó si no vio a Yui y para su suerte así fue, le afirmó que la vio subir a la azotea, Rito le agradeció y se fue directo a así aya.

Poco después llegó Nana y solo vio a Rito irse rápidamente de ahí.

—¿Pero que estará haciendo esa bestia?— Pensó Nana con algo de intriga.

Antes de poder decir algo Mea la jaló de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente al comedor de la escuela ya que hoy servirían su platillo favorito y no quería perderselo.

Después de unos minutos Rito llegó a la salida de la azotea, estaba dispuesto a abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo logró oír el llanto de Yui, ella estaba llorando, Rito al percatarse de eso no lo dudo abrió la puerta y lo que vió lo preocupó.

Yui estaba en sentada en el suelo, abrazaba sus piernas y como ella oyó cuando Rito abrió la puerta su vista estaba entrelazada con la de él y se notaba que ya tenía rato llorando.

—¿Yui que te pasa?— Preguntó Rito con preocupación.

—¡Eso no te importa!— Le respondió Yui con enojó.

—Por su puesto que me importa, me importas Yui— Respondió Rito rápidamente sin siquiera haber pensado su respuesta, solo dijo eso de forma instantánea.

—Si eso fuera verdad hubieras cumplido tu promesa, pero no todo este mes ha sido lo mismo de siempre, nunca tienes tiempo para mí— Arremetió Yui con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

Ella no podía guardarse más ese sentimiento, ya se había dado por vencida y no intento ya acercarse más a Rito, solo le restaba una única esperanza y esa se esfumó está mañana.

—Yui perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal, si te parece bien— Se disculpaba Rito con sinceridad.

—¡CALLATE!— Gritó Yui aún enojada— No sabes lo mucho que espere el poder oírte que me darías una oportunidad y resulta que al final solo fueron simples palabras, no hechos, decidí olvidarte y no intentar ya mas, por qué tenía una última esperanza y justo hoy esa esperanza se esfumó— Reclamo con tristeza y despues del bolsillo de su falda saco aquélla caja que contenía dicha prueba de embarazo y se la lanzó.

Rito de alguna forma logró reaccionar a tiempo y la atrapó antes de que está cayera al suelo, abrió la caja y observó el resultado, lo comparo con las indicaciones del instructivo, ya que el no sabía nada de esos test.

Sólo avía una raya por lo que el resultado era negativo, ella no estaba embarazada, para Rito ahora no ahora difícil entender la reciente actitud de Yui, el le había prometido darse un tiempo juntos y en todo el mes nunca la invitó a salir ni una vez o de simplemente acercarse para conocerla mejor y ahora el podía ver cómo estaba devastadas por su propia forma de ser y el más grande anelo de ella no era posible, el podia ver qué de verdad ella quería ser la madre de su hijo.

Yui se levantando, caminó un poco y se paró a un lado de Rito.

—Lo mejor será olvidar todo y nunca más volver a vernos— Dijo Yui con tristeza y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta.

—Espera por favor Yui— Pidió Rito con preocupación y abrazo a Yui por la espalda para evitar que se fuera— Por favor perdóname, se que te prometí darnos el tiempo y si, se que no he cumplido con mi palabra, pero es que la verdad yo no sé nada de esto del amor, no sé de qué forma actuar ante esta situacion— Relato ahora triste e inseguro— Perdóname por ser tan estupido yo no quería hacerte sentir mal— ante estas últimas palabras Rito con cuidado tomó el rostro de Yui y lo giro un poco para así unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso con el que esperaba mostrarle lo que el sentía en ese momento.

Yui por su parte de sorprendió por aquella acción, pero el simple hecho de que Rito al fin tomara la iniciativa era algo que le gustaba y sin dudar le correspondió aquel beso, con lentitud cerró sus ojos.

Sólo duraron unos segundos con aquél beso, pero el sentido dado en este era claro para cada uno.

—Yui si te parece bien mañana podríamos pasar el día solos tu y yo, aprovechando que es sábado— Propuso Rito con vergüenza y sobretodo nervioso.

—Me parece bien— Respondió Yui sin dudar y estaba feliz por aquella invitación.

Así ambos pactaron el lugar y la hora donde se encontrarían el día de mañana.

Poco después ambos dejaron el lugar, aún quedaban las últimas dos clases antes de poder dejar la escuela por el día de hoy.

Para todos los demás, parecería que todo volvió a la normalidad, Yui volvió a ser la de siempre y no daba rastros de ser la chica triste de esa mañana.

Todos se retiraron, Yui se fue a su casa sola mientras Rito se fue acompañado por Lala y Haruna, Nana y Momo ya se habían retirado ya que el profesor de su última clase no se había presentado y dejaron que se fueran, Lala y Haruna querían preguntarle lo que había pasado, querían saber que fue lo que hablo con Yui, pero no querían mostrar que sabían ya lo importante que era el para Yui, Risa les avía aconsejado que lo mejor era esperar a que ellos mismos dijeran lo que pasó.

El trayecto fue silencioso y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la intercepción donde Haruna tomaría su propio camino a su casa, por lo que ella simplemente se despidió y no tuvo de otra más que esperar a que ellos decidieran contar lo hablaron.

El trayecto final fue igual de silencio entre Lala y Rito, pero por primera vez el logro notar que Lala estaba preocupada por algo, ya que ella suele ser muy enérgica.

—¿Pasa algo Lala?— Preguntó Rito tranquilo.

—Nada Rito, solo estaba pensando cuando llegarían algunas piezas que necesito para uno de mis inventos— Respondió Lala nerviosa pero hacía lo posible por aparentar ser la de siempre.

—Ya veo— Le creyó Rito y no preguntó más cosa que a Lala dejo tranquila.

Ya en la casa Lala se fue a su habitación dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, no sin antes ser recibidos por Mikan y Celine.

—Mikan ¿podría pedirte un favor?— Preguntó Rito a su hermana con algo de nervios.

—Claro no hay problema Rito— Respondió Mikan con calma.

—Gracias, pero antes de pedirtelo creo que debes de saber algo— Dijo Rito con seguridad y así le contó cómo hace un mes Yui se le declaró, pero omitió lo que hicieron ese día en la enfermería y también le contó parte de lo que hablaron hoy.

Al finalizar el relato Mikan se acercó a Rito y si previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe a su hermano.

—Te mereces eso por no hacer sentir mal a Kotegawa—Comentó Mikan un poco molesta— Me preguntaba cuando le darías una pequeña oportunidad pero en serio decirle que estabas dispuesto a darsela y no cumplirla durante un mes tu palabra es muy bajo, incluso para ti.

—Yo de verdad no quería que Yui se sintiera así— Respondió Rito muy apenado y triste— Espera Mikan ¿Siempre supiste lo que sentía Yui por mi?— Preguntó Rito ahora con asombro

—Bueno eso no importa ya, lo hecho, hecho esta— Le respondió Mikan algo sería— y en cuanto al hecho de si sabía lo que ella sentía por ti, si lo sabía muy bien, una clara pista de esto era el chocolate que te regalo en San Valentín, ese chocolate con forma de gato era un indicio de lo mucho que se esforzó en hacerlo solo para ti, además si hubiera sido solo por obligación como ella te hizo creer ¿por qué razón no le dio a alguien más un chocolate como ese?

Aquella confecion dejo a Rito sin habla, no podía creer lo tonto que podía ser.

Sin darse cuenta su charla era escuchada por una persona.

—Asi que Kotegawa ya se le había confesado a Rito, eso es perfecto creo debería ayudarles un poco para avanzar con el plan harem— Pensó Momo que escuchaba cada palabra que ellos decían.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yui.

Ella llegó a su casa con mucha felicidad, el grado era tal que estaba taradeando, cosa que fue captada por su hermano Yuu.

—Yui veo que estás muy feliz hoy— Comento su Yuu que estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Digamos que el día de hoy a pesar de aver empezado tan mal terminó de la mejor manera y mañana será muchísimo mejor— Respondió Yui tranquila.

—Ya veo, entonces tendrás al fin una cita con mi cuñado Yuki— Comento con un tono burlón ya que solo quería hacerle una broma pero el pudo ver cómo su hermana se ponía toda roja— Espera de verdad saldrás con el, en hora buena hermanita ya sabía yo que serían una linda pareja.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este capítulo, anteriormente pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero ya que la situacion de torno de esta forma, pensé en dejarlo mejor en dos partes, la siguiente y posible última parte de este escrito será la cita de ambos, donde al final aclararan su situacion y si afirmó que tendrá nuevamente Lemon pero este será leve ya que me centrare más que nada en la cita de ambos así como en la charla que tendrán cada uno con su respectivo hermano y hermana.

Antes de despedirme por hoy quisiera decir que dejaré una pequeña encuesta, en un principio en realidad no me he decidido si dejar a Yui embarazada o no, bien saben que en ocasiones las pruebas de embarazo "fallan", pero como esto es una historia y todo podría pasar, aún no estoy seguro de que hacer para finalizar este fic.

Una sugerencia que me dio un amigo mío es que lo dejara en un volado para el final, pero considerando la forma en la que he hecho mi fic de Amores Inesperados he decidido aplicar la misma temática aquí, así que dejaré que ustedes elijan este giro mis buenos lectores.

¿Les gustaría que Yui este embarazada o no?

Este giro determinará el final de este fic así que espero les guste y sobretodo espero no desepcionarlos

Sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
